The Digital Romance
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Biyomon and Agumon life as a couple. See through the moments of these two and their friends; through the hard, the easy-going moments and even the incredible boredom of thing taken for granted. -All digimon are main digimon, major humans are Matt, Sora and Tai, maybe others- Drabble story


**AN:**** Here's a cute pairing... You don't see it at all but I think it fits.**

**Humor is not my forte but I hope it's at least amusing.**

**The Moment 1****: Three is a crowd, Two is for Lovers and One is for The Lonely Guy Over There**

"You can't bring him along!" A high pitch voice spoke. The female tone came from a pink feathered bird that was a foot tall in height. On her wings had five red claws as her yellow birdlike feet had the very same claws with a metal chain weight on her right ankle.

Across from her was a yellow, one foot tall, dinosaur that had a similar structure a T-rex would have. His green eyes look at her blue eyes with hesitation and worry, speaking with a hint of confusion "Why is it so bad to bring him along? He's our friend, not to mention, he's Matt's partner."

Behind them and in-between was Gabumon, who too, looked with confusion at what his bird friend was saying. His long ears were laying down that matched his frowning expression between sorrow and confusion.

"But it's not romantic! It will never be a true date if you keep bringing him around!" Biyomon complained.

"You going together with Matt and Sora! What's the problem in bringing another friend?" Agumon counter though his voice was still pretty light and polite.

Flapping her wings as she responded to him heatedly "It's called a double date! It's romantic in its own way!"

Matt and Sora, were in the same position as Biyomon and Agumon, although in front of them both. Matt was holding his girlfriend from the waist, as they had just embrace one another, Sora was looking at Matt passionately, only moments before until they both turn their head, to the event behind them.

"Well… Since Gabumon my partner, I say he can come along." Matt said with a tedious sigh with an expression to match.

"You see! Even Matt and Sora agree!" Agumon said fiercely.

Biyomon gave a great groan of displeasure "But that's not romantic at all!"

Sora sighed as well, encouraging Matt's decision "Biyomon… Matt and Gabumon are partners, you shouldn't make such a fuss."

"OH! Tai is your guy's Bestest Friend but you don't see him here do you? Why don't I just invite him to our double date to make it a triple date! Or at least even the numbers." Retorted the angry bird.

Matt and Sora began to think what it would be like to have Tai with them…

_His sad betrayed (teary) eyes as: he would be stuck with both of his best friend which;_

_- One was the girl he fell in love with and_

_- Two… his best friend who had taken the girl who he had loved and probably still did._

The vibe around them, lost all the passion of romance, in a single second. The human couple let go of one another as they look at their feet, deeply disturbed by their imagination, which wasn't far off from reality, seeing how they only been dating for a couple months now.

They understood Biyomon's situation even if Agumon couldn't understand.

"Hey, buddy… you don't have any romantic feeling for Biyomon, do you?" Matt asked quite bluntly as he was nervous.

Gabumon only return the expression with complete blankness "Not at all. We're just friends. Like me and Agumon… Why do you ask?"

Biyomon looked at her partner and Matt with a skeptical plus mocking look saying 'I told you so-..'. The couple notice it while the male digimons hadn't had a clue on what had happen in the last two seconds. Matt gave a sigh of defeat saying "Gabumon… I hate to say this: But Biyomon's got a point. Why don't I just leave you with a friend?"

.

..

…

"See you!" They all called out as they waved back to Gabumon.

"Thanks for watching out for Gabumon, Tai—!" Matt said happily.

Watching the four go deep into the distance, Tai look afar with distain, as Gabumon by his side waving casually.

"Why do you leave me with him?" Said the depressed boy.

**The Moment 2****: It Started With This So Why Ended It For That?**

A million points of light was the revolution between digimon and human relations. Not everybody had a digimon, though we ever passing week, more and more tamers were coming forth. Biyomon could only look back at that time: where her fears and hopes were overlapping one another.

It was that day she had admitted her hidden feelings to Agumon. After hearing Sora and Matt becoming an item, she secretly envied her partner… equally as happy as well, but that was beside the point. Agumon had known his partner had loved her partner, sadly… it did not work out as easily as that, so when the trio of friends were together; it was oddly routine and awkward. Tai was happy for them, Agumon was happy Tai had grown up a bit more and she was happy for Sora and Matt.

Though after reading the novel 'A Digital Lovers' Quarrel' from her world, she was kind of disappointed how unromantic her relationship with Agumon would be.

So she tried to get Gabumon to look at her. This… was a story that she would never delve into, for as long as she lived, so this had made her delayed her confession to Agumon completely; who oddly enough was more interested in BlackwarGreymon than anything else. That time all of them were too busy protecting the Digital World in their specific areas, so that was one of the reasons she never got to tell Agumon her true and honest feelings.

Months had passed since that day… now there were thousands of digidestineds or tamers, whatever you wanted to call them, but at the same time these two worlds had yet a reason to truly connect.

The Harmonious Ones were weary of the Humans… Sora had explain, even though she loved her world, it be too risky if the Government or Humans in general took advantage of Digimon. Something as complicated as that… there were no solo goodness in humanity as there was no solo evil in humanity, which could be said of Digimon as well. The human world and cultural changed place by place, a bittersweet world…

"What's wrong Biyomon?" Gabumon spoke to her.

All she was doing was looking at the window of the stormy skies, which rains continue to pound onto the window itself, she gave a sad sigh to the thought.

Responding halfheartedly "What happens if the Harmonious Ones decided to close the gate between the Digital World and the Human world for all eternity? I'll still see Agumon, no doubt about it, but to never see my friends again is a bit saddening. Hmm…"

"You just need to have faith, humans in general are good. Even if half the world is evil… there be another half to balance that evil, no? We just have to have faith in our friends." Gabumon reassured her.

She told Sora that too, but the girl look sadden by those words, muttering once more that it: 'wasn't that simple'. Sora had the kindest heart and was easily worried by the slightest of things… at times, when Matt and her fought, she would cry… in anger and for love's sake. Because Matt was being an idiot, because she couldn't make him understand… the topics went on and on. Their love was honest and pure, but that didn't make love any more easier, and this at times had scared even Biyomon, as she never wanted to fight with Agumon.

"Sora says: it isn't that simple." She muttered sorrowfully.

Gabumon's expression dropped with his ears, though in a reassuring voice "She's just over-thinking it and even if it isn't that simple… I'm sure with time, both worlds will come to an understanding. Though even if this won't go well… I'll miss Matt and all the others; I'm sure those feelings are equal to us and to them, but we'll never forget those cherishing moments. Sometimes nobody can make anything stay forever… though if our hearts are true… like they taught us stuff, our teachings will always prove that we existed."

"Geez… you're really that mature. I would cry if I ever lost Sora… I couldn't stand to be apart from her, not to mention, forever would just be the last straw. Though if I cry, I'm sure she'll cry, huh? Why can't anything in this world be simple?"

Gabumon only titled his head on that "I don't think anything really that complicated, unless we're talking about Izzy, though. I think Humans make things over complicated by their fears of the worst case scenario that may or may not happen at all… because humans think that and their certain attitudes of mistrust towards one another end up only destroying their lifestyles. If they all just relax, I'm sure… with time they can make anything good happen in an instant… though doing good takes a lot of work and very little appreciation. Geez… it is… a little bit complicated."

He ended up only admitting it now. He did have a point nevertheless. He even made her relax a tad. Gabumon could calm down any person in this world.

"Well… I guess you got a point. I just hope it all goes well." She could only say.

Looking outside the window, she saw Sora's pink colored umbrella with a white lotus design, under Sora's umbrella was surely Matt. If they were to part; would those two people still remember what they learned from their failed attempted at love or only look at it bitterly? Love was an amazing force… it could give us a great strength as it could take and rip out one's heart… She loved Sora in a way that she could never love any human, Sora loved her in a way she couldn't love any other digimon… the relationship between a human and a digimon was sacred and unique.

She never wanted it to end.

But Gabumon was right… she had to be strong, in order to be happy, with what she was able to get in such a short amount of time. She wanted Sora to be happy no matter what…

"Biyomon, Mom, I'm home!" Sora voiced called back. Beside her was Matt in his black trench coat. They were both wearing smiles that soothed her soul. If they were to ever part… she would always want to remember that smile. Gabumon was right… if it went well or badly, the relationship between humans and digimon and if they were ever to part; no matter what she would never forget how much she was lucky to meet her.

"Hi Sora!" "Hello Matt!" They both called out.


End file.
